dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Horizon(season)
Are you looking for the rider? If so, go here. Kamen Rider Horizon is the Gamepadthedreamer's OC version of Kamen Rider Build. General Information Kamen Rider Gamepad Era Number: 19 (Cho Heisei) Original airing: 2017 Super Hero Time partner: Power Rangers Planet Warriors Previous: Kamen Rider Twister Next: Kamen Rider Verge Story The evil monsters attack the normally peaceful city of Prixsburgh. These creatures have been dubbed the Smash Monsters by the mega-corporation Study Steel, who work on a way to fight it. The result is the Horizon Driver: a machine that uses the essence of the Smash contained inside Fullbottles to transform someone into a Kamen Rider! The problem is that no one seems to be able to activate it. This changes when a man named Rupert Young is capable of using it! Has the savior of the world finally been found? Characters Movie/Special Exclusive Riders Smash Monsters * Blade Smash * Iron Smash Based on a money safe. Purified into the Manatee Fullbottle. * Spooky Smash Based on an iron maiden. Purified into the Banshee Fullbottle. * Turbine Smash Based on a jet liner. Purified into the Cardinal Fullbottle. * Tackle Smash Based on a brick wall. Purified into the Quarterback Fullbottle. * Hydro Smash Based on an inflatable raft. Purified into the Kayak Fullbottle. * Loud Smash Based on a stereo. Purified into the Coyote Fullbottle. * Crunch Smash Based on a garbage truck. Purified into the Fork Fullbottle. * Spin Smash Based on a centrifuge. Purified into the Ladybug Fullbottle. * Tongue Smash * Checkmate Smash * Imitate Smash Hazard Smash * Iron Hazard Smash * Turbine Hazard Smash * Loud Hazard Smash * Spin Hazard Smash Hard Smash * Radio Tower Hard Smash * Gazelle Hard Smash * Raven Hard Smash Lost Smash * Ice Cube Lost Smash Based on a ice cube tray. * Boar Lost Smash Based on a wild boar. * Saw Lost Smash Based on a hacksaw. Episode Structure Arc 1: Eyes on the Horizon This arc introduces Horizon as he fights against the Smash with the help of Study Steel. Proto-Sinister is introduced here, a mysterious Kamen Rider like villain who fights against Horizon. The arc ends with BuffaloPiano Sparkling mode's debut and a cameo from Shred Claw. Arc 2: Pain from the Past This arc focuses on Margaret, her tragic backstory, and her transformation into Kamen Rider Sorrow. This arc is the actual debut of Shred Claw. The Sclashjellies, alongside Kamen Rider Dentist, also enter the picture. The arc ends with Proto-Sinister stealing Margaret's Sclash Driver and kidnapping Rupert. Arc 3: Behind Closed Doors This arc exposes the dark secrets of Study Steel. At the start, Kamen Rider Horizon gains Hazard mode. Kamen Rider Proto-Sinister's identity is revealed and he becomes Kamen Rider Sinister. To fight him, Buffalobuffalo and Pianopiano are unlocked. The arc ends with the reveal of Shred Claw's true identity as well as an explaination of the backstory for the series. Arc 4: Resolution Revolution This arc is covers the war against Resol and his partner Kamen Rider Sinister Supreme. This arc introduces three power-ups: Somber River, Horizon Professor, and Dentist Quake. This is also the final arc of the show.